


Hit Love

by CharlieWolf



Category: Kyle/Jimmy, Smash (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieWolf/pseuds/CharlieWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry about mistakes (I'm spanish) if you want a second chapter tell me :)</p></blockquote>





	Hit Love

Life…life is just this, life. Amazing, exciting but so mean and ephemeral. I can see all this right now, in the ground with the blood of my best friend, my savior, on my hands.

Can you help me now? Can you help us? No, no one can. I’m past the point of no return, my decisión made all this shit. Is my fault, maybe Kyle won’t wake up, maybe won’t can say sorry about all this years.

Silent. Silent? No, words in the air, unknown faces in a crowd around us. They are gossiping about that boy in the edge of the dead, feeling pity. False pity...make me wanna kill all…but no, i can’t, Kyle needs me.

While his blood run through my fingers i can't think anything more that very first time i saw him. With that hairstyle he looked so stupid. Horn-rimmed glasses, a workbook and a latte in his hands. He watched me everyday since his second year of university, his way was close of my neighbourhood. 

In the morning he saw me selling drugs and in the night saw me high. His eyes looked me with curiosity, i was the prohibited fruit, everything he never will be. Kyle always was better than me….now he is just a body with a weak heart beating.

He talk me four mouth later, in a bar. I was playing piano and so drunk that i didn't recognize him until ten minutes later.

-You have talent-Kyle smiled shyly.

I took my drink and drew in my face a false smile.

-I need money no talent, i change it for 100 dollars, deal? – I put my smile of tough guy, sexy, always works. 

He bowed his head, can't handle. Right in that moment i knew he was in love with me. That was the first mistake in our friendship. I had control always, i knew it, he loved me so much…He couldn’t say ‘no’’ to me. I’m a fucking moron, Kyle loves me like nobody never know….

The ambulance drive through streets. Kyle is pale, the only color in his body is red, dark red…so much red, too much. I yell ‘’i need talk to him once more’’ again and again.

Later I calm down, touch his hair and cry slowly.

-Stay with me, buddy- I can’t say it-Don’t…

We came to hospital and the doctor sent Kyle to surgery. All look grey, my feelings consume me, i’m loosing my best friend, my other half, my hope…i can’t breath. My mouth taste to pain and blood.

Four hours, i would say 4 years, later. His Doctor come to me, the time stop for me. Right now my mind only can think how will i live without him? Kyle is better than me, i should die before him.

-Doctor, Kyle is…-Can’t say anything more, my mouth is dry.

This seconds waiting maybe kill me before to know about his fate.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about mistakes (I'm spanish) if you want a second chapter tell me :)


End file.
